The present invention relates to navigation. More particularly, the present invention relates to navigation in agriculture for guidance patterns allowing for access paths.
Compaction is caused by vehicular traffic on a farm field. Vehicular traffic includes planting, applying chemicals, harvesting, etc. Excess compaction reduces crop yield. It may be desirable to manage compaction to obtain maximal crop yields. One existing method of compaction management, called compaction concentration, is to only drive the vehicle on certain lanes, sacrificing the plant growth on these lanes. Another method, called compaction spreading, is driving on the field moving to a different path from previous driven paths.
Manual compaction management suffers from inaccuracies, inconsistencies, and errors due to human control. For example, a human driver may not be able to steer consistently, may be unable to see adequately due to weather or night conditions, etc.
A method and apparatus for a guidance system that gives a farmer a choice of different approaches to coping with the problem of compaction caused by vehicular traffic on a farm field are disclosed.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.